Dragons Wish
by Evee1
Summary: REDONE! Ryou is the new king of dragons after his parents died. Yami is a hunter wanting to kill Ryou. What will happen when they meet? YAOI YYR, a little YJ, MS, YMYB


DISCLAIMER:

If I owned YGO:

1: I wouldn't be in America

2: There would be some type of shonen ai

3: Anzu would not exist

But I don't own, so you guys don't have to worry about that! All I own are my Original Characters, Millenia Carro, Cain, and Israfel.

Hi hi! I'm starting this story over again, cause the old one sucks. I had no talent, and still kind of don't, but I want to improve! My OC Millenia will be in this fic, mostly as a nuisance to Ryou's advisors :3

Summary: Ryou is the new king of dragons after his parents died. Yami is a hunter wanting to kill Ryou. What will happen when they meet? YAOI YY/R, a little Y/J, M/S, YM/YB

-----------

Blood was everywhere. Cries of anguish and fear rang through the air along with the whistles of arrows flying, striking down their respected targets.

'When will this all end?' The lone figure thought, looking out of the tower window, clutching her sleeping son close to her.

Just then the door opened, revealing a man covered in sweat and dirt.

"We must get out of here! They're advancing on us!' he yelled, frantically packing supplies.

The womans eyes widened and she nodded.

The small family rushed out into the blood stained streets, the woman casting protection spells, to defend them, the man casting fierce attack spells. They ran as fast at they could, panting hard from their lack of air and panic.

A loud scream pierced the air and the woman looked back with fear in her eyes. She stopped and her eyes widened; her husband had been shot down by an arrow. Blood spurted out from his wound and she was at his side in a moment, clutching her now wailing son with one arm, breaking the arrow with the other. She sobbed as she tried to heal her only love.

"Triton…"

Her husband looked up at her and his only son smiling, knowing that this was going to be his last time with his only family. His kissed his sons forehead, breathing in his scent and smiled up at his wife.

"Leila, you must go, the will be catching up with you soon."

Leila shook her head. "Not without you!" she remarked, desperately trying to heal him, ignoring the explosions and the noises of their enemy approaching.

Triton gasped in pain and glared at his wife. "Love, you and I both know I cannot go any further. Please, you must go." He said gently pushing her glowing hand away. His breath grew ragged and slower as the enemies got closer.

"Now! Before they take his life too!"

She nodded and placed a kiss on Tritons forhead. "Goodbye my love."

Leila rised and quickly scampered away, desperate to get her son to safety.

Another whistle of an arrow was heard and Leilas scream filled the air when she felt the pain in her right leg. Fear struck her hard, but she wouldn't give up. She started chanting as she ran as fast as she could with her injury.

They were getting closer.

Another arrow flew, this time striking the woman in her left arm. Leila gritted her teeth in pain, but kept on moving forward, desperate to save her son. Chanting faster she looked around wildly and gasped.

She was surrounded.

Leila dropped to her knees and sobbed. "I'm sorry my son. I could not protect you," she said clutching the baby.

One man stepped forward and yanked her head back by her hair. "Well well, I see you tried to get away. But unfortunately for you, you did not." He smiled and leaned closer to her ear. "You see me dear, you are the weaker species. Our kind will rule over your kind soon enough." He let go of Leilas hair and backhanded her. She looked up and spat at him.

"Your kind is cruel, you will never rule over us!" She screamed, looking around wildly.

The man smiled and grabbed the womans chin and her head and smirked. "That's what you think my dear. Especially since your son is the key." He said, then with one swift move, he snapped her neck and plucked the child from her now lifeless arm. He looked down at the small wailing child and smirked.

They now held the key to the future.

------------

'Why am I here again? Oh yes, I remember! To be a bloody figure-head' thought a very vexed 15 year old.

Ryou Minamoto swiped his silver hair out of his brown doe-like eyes and sighed, looking around his throne room, contemplating on how to get out of listening to his advisors. Right now they were on a tangent on 'not going outside the walls', and something about 'keeping a mischeivious imp away'.

'Right,' Ryou let out a snort, smirking a bit, 'I would just love to see them try to keep Millenia away from me. She's the only fun in this hell hole of a place.'

As soon as the thought passed his mind, a flash of pink hair came into his view. Ryou smiled and giggled inwardly. Millenia had come to save the day!

"Now your Majesty, we have to also discuss…..ARGH!"

Ryou laughed aloud, watching the wet advisor, sputtering and looking around for the "mischevious little imp' he was talking about.

"MILLENIA CARRO! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!" He bellowed.

Ryou smiled and counted down. '3……2…….1…'

And they were gone in a poof of smoke.

----------------

"Boy! Get over here!"

The said boy stood up dusting off his clothing, his crimson eyes looking at his master.

"Yes sir." He mumbled.

Cold blue eyes stared back at the young boy. "Yami, today will be the day you start your journey."

Yami smirked at the statement. Yes, the day where he will get revenge on the bastard who killed his parents.

-------------------

oookies, thats the first chappy, sorry if it seems vague :3


End file.
